Existing manually operated mascara applicators require a user to place a wand applicator inside a container that contains the mascara. After a brush on the wand includes sufficient mascara, the user next carefully rotates the wand applicator in a direction along the length of user's eyelashes to apply the mascara onto the user's eyelashes. For beginners or users with limited dexterity, the rotating motion of the user's wrist maybe difficult and cumbersome. This may result in not being able to apply the mascara to the eyelashes correctly or even apply the mascara onto other parts of the face, further complicated the process of applying makeup to the user's face.
In addition, other electrical wand applicators, such as ones disclosed in patent number M341438 of Taiwan, include a body with a circuit board, a power supply and a vibrator therein. However, if there is an external force or if the vibrating force from the vibrator is too great for a prolong period, the power supply or any individual components thereof may become loose and thus knocking against other components without any protection. Thus, the electrical wand applicators may become malfunction and inoperable.
Other electrical wand applicators require the user to continuously hold or depress an activation button during use. If the user removes her finger from the activation button due to fatigue, the vibration of the wand applicator stops and the user experience of the electrical wand applicator is less desirable. Other electrical wand applicators become activated when the user removes the wand from the container which contains the mascara, but it may waste electrical energy. Other electrical mascara applicators only have one vibration speed.